Tranquility
by Shylittlegirl
Summary: A weeklong camping trip is decided. BoxKurxKeixYusxShixHieixKuwaxYuk .... Love triangles and squares. No specific pairings. Slight humor, drama, romance. Be open minded.
1. Catastrophic Idea

_**Title:**_ Tranquility

_**By**_: Shylilsweety

**_Genre_:** Humor and Romance (not a one-shot)

**_Disclaimers_:** Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot, Fuji TV, Shonen Jump, etc. _I don't own anything!_

_**Summary:**_ A short vacation arrives for Yusuke and his friends. It's decided that they go on a weeklong camping trip. It's a trip that goes so wrong, when confusion, mixed feelings, and frustration courses through the small group of friends.

_**Pairings:**_ Gaze at all the charming shapes. There's a lovely **_love triangle_** there to your left, and **_Love Square_** to your right? Is that a **_pentagon_** I spy with my little eye?

_No specific pairings!_

(BotanxKuramaxKeikoxYusukexShizuruxYukinaxKuwabaraxHiei)

* * *

_**Chapter One: Catastrophic Idea**_

The weather forecast was very deceiving. They all believed the weatherman. Wasn't it his job to tell the correct weather? Now they had nothing to do but to sit silently and listen to the rain that pounded mercilessly against their tents. The idea to camp had once been a good one. It all began this morning…

* * *

"Yusuke, must you be so irritable. I only need you to speak with lord Koenma, and," Botan halted in her steps to follow Yusuke when she noticed he had stopped. He turned to look at her, frustration and irritation written all over his face. 

"Botan, just tell pacifier breath to send me a message. I 'm sure I'll look into it after some well earned R&R." All signs of irritation left Yusuke and he turned to continue his walking. He was heading to the ramen shop, the one that was owned by Keiko's parents. Botan began to follow again; after all she must have Yusuke do his job as she must do hers.

"Listen here Yusuke, I'll have you know, lord Koenma,"

"Is a brat," Yusuke interrupted. He didn't bother turning this time and continued to walk. "You know Botan maybe you should get some rest and relaxation, your too stressed out over your job." With that said Yusuke picked up the speed and began to run, his feet hitting the pavement rhythmically. This only left an annoyed Botan alone watching him leave.

She blinked a few times and stared helplessly. Koenma was going to be giving her a lecture this afternoon and she just knew it. She could only watch as he ran away from his additional work. Who could blame him, the sound of rest and relaxation was so tempting. Maybe she could urge Koenma to allow her some time off. She only smiled and let her head and shoulders droop downward slowly. A sigh escaped her mouth. It was only wishful thinking.

* * *

Keiko waited patiently for Yusuke. He was supposed to have arrived at the ramen shop twenty minutes ago. Sitting quietly at the chair she poked at a decorative piece of origami she had made, when trying to find something of interest to do, as she waiting for him. She lightly swung her legs as she was slouched in the chair. It was a comical position people knew Keiko was not very character to. 

In this situation, though she was just about to lose any patience she had left for the young man. Just as Keiko was about to throw her arms up in aggravation, the jingling of bells were heard. It was a very pleasant sound at that moment. Just the same as the bells jingled when the doors had opened, the bells jingled again as it closed. Entering the shop this time had better be Yusuke she thought wordlessly to herself.

She straightened up and turned to face the person whom had just arrived. Relief ran through her and then annoyance. What had taken him so long? Stumping up to him she held her hand up. It was just high enough to allow him to know what he was going to get if his explanation or excuse was not good enough. Distressing signals were already radiating off the young man's body as he tried to explain. At the same time he eyed her wicked hand.

With both of his own hands held in front of him in a defensive move he began to explain.

"Botan was just nagging me with more work and … you see diaper brains wouldn't leave me alone and I…" Seeing how nothing was working and her face seemed to be consorting into a more aggravated look, he dropped his hands in defeat.

"It's Botan's fault."

With the quick flex of the wrist, her hand sternly and forcefully swatted against his cheek and a loud echoing sound was heard within the peaceful ramen shop. The results were a small, but brightly painted red handprint upon his cheek. Of course it didn't hurt the boy, but he wouldn't let her know that.

She helped him off the ground and they sat at a table, all anger, which Keiko had before, was all vented out. They sat together as planned from the beginning and began to discuss the summer activities they were to partake in.

"No!" Yusuke said quickly. "That's _stupid_."

"It's not _stupid_, Yusuke. Its fun." His face turned to disgust. How dare she assume he would let his summer vacation be ruined by volunteering at a nursing center, to help the elderly. Didn't he do enough work, you know like saving the human world?

"Helping old people is not fun, Keiko." He protested.

"They're not old. They 're elderly individuals."

"OLD!"

If he caused attention to them one more time, Keiko swore he would be screaming for his mother, Atsuko to save him from her grasps. She was going to hurt him. She knew to resist the urge to. She would just have to count to ten. 1…2…3…

"I wanna do something fun, not stupid," …4…5…6… "Besides I deserve it." Her pulse quickened, she could distinctly feel a throbbing sensation at her temples. …7…8…

"How about _**we**_ all do something together." He had actually suggested something good. Counting to ten was totally forgotten. She blinked at him a few times and smiled.

"You mean involve Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru right?" The smile grew larger upon the small framed face.

Maybe Yusuke could help Botan get a break. She hadn't seen the cheerful blue haired girl in a long time. Nor had she seen the pretty ice maiden and the calm older brunette woman.

"Yea sure, and Kuwabara, Kurama, and maybe even Hiei." Yusuke added in. She clapped her hands joyfully.

"So what's the group activity we can all do?" She leaned in close. Her eyes stuck on his. There was no escape. He had to think of something quick.

"Camping!" He closed his eyes. Darn it, why did he have to go and suggest something so stupid. Waiting for her to either smack him or yell he opened his eyes slowly. She was smiling. There was no aggression or anything hiding behind her smile.

"That's a _wonderful idea,_ Yusuke." She stood up from her seat and ran over to the small television that was in the corner of the quiet shop. Keiko pressed her small finger on the channel button. She searched the channels until she found the weather channel.

"Keiko what are you doing?" Yusuke stood up as well and starting walking towards her and the television. "People are trying to watch that you know." He stated as he looked at the angry faces of the customers.

"Hush, Yusuke I'm trying to find out something." No more words came from his mouth. He shrugged and sat down near the television and waited to see what Keiko was up to. Suddenly the room was filled with the music of the local weather channel. Keiko watched the television carefully as the local forecast was given.

"Perfect! We are to expect nice sunny weather this week and next week. That's perfect right Yusuke?" She turned to him a look of hopefulness. He nodded back.

"Go on and tell everyone to pack up for a camping trip, Yusuke. Tell them about a week's supply of stuff. I will arranged the location for our stay," She wiggled a little bit with so much happiness and Yusuke smiled.

Excitement won the battle over her body as she yelled out, "I can't wait!"

* * *

Kurama was folding another article of clothing and placing it neatly into his camping backpack. When he received the news, it seemed he had no choice in the matter. Yusuke had put it simply. "Pack up fox boy where're going camping for a week." His emerald eyes traveled along the items he had already packed. There were clothing, some food, the tent assembly kit, and various other necessary objects. 

His mother had agreed so quickly for him to go. She had told him she was glad he was going to hang out with people his age. Shiori was worried that he would not be very social. She wanted for him to go on this trip and have fun. Satisfied that his mother was content with the plans, he decided he would go.

Kurama was looking slightly forward to this trip. Maybe he could learn more about his friends. He wasn't sure where the feeling for bonding with his friends came from, but he was sure there was some good background for the idea.

With the last item packed away he slowly sat down upon his neatly made bed. For some reason he had a feeling taunting him at the back of his mind. It was like he was expecting something. He came to the conclusion that this trip would surelyprovide many surprises.

* * *

"Gather some shit together, Botan where're all going camping for a week." She stared at him through her compact device. Before closing the device she answered him. 

"We'll see Yusuke." She stuffed the device deep within her pink kimono. Konema would never give her a week off. What was Yusuke thinking? A week off, it was just insane. And camping? He surely had her confused. He usually did confuse her. Always he did so emotionally, not intentionally of course. Her heart ached at that moment. Maybe she could be a little brave. Koenma isn't that mean.

She approached his desk. Shyly, she bit her bottom lip. Koenma was staring at a piece of paper. His eyes were buried with the information. It didn't even seem he knew she was there. That was until he quickly snapped his head up and stared at her.

"Yes, Botan? Has Yusuke reported back yet or not?" He just had to be straight to the point didn't he? Her chance at this point felt like 1 to 100. She just couldn't quit so easily though.

"Not exactly Koenma sir. Actually I wanted to ask you something." He let his eyes drift down back to the paper he had previously been looking at. It didn't seem he was very interested in what Botan had to say. Koenma picked up a stamp and held the stamp in his hand as he continued to read the simple piece of paper. Without removing his eyes from the document he sternly spoke to her.

"What do you mean not exactly, Botan?" She began to giggle nervously. Was she beginning to sweat? Wait it can't be, girls don't sweat, they perspire.

"He decided to take his vacation earlier then expected." She bit her lip harder. Suddenly he slammed the stamp down on the paper, startling Botan at the same time. She had nearly toppled over.

"That Urameshi is going to find himself in a bundle of trouble if he continues to think he can do whatever he pleases." Botan nodded slightly, a feeling of guilt coursing through her for agreeing with her boss.

"Yes, I'm guessing this is a bad time but, may I have a week off as well?" Koenma stared. Correction what he was doing wasn't staring it was more like glaring. He was glaring at her.

"Please!" She added in, having noticed his glare upon her petite form. He placed his stamp back on its pad and leaned back in his chair. A look of concentration was upon his baby like features.

"I assume I could allow you to have this week off and Hinageshi could take your place…" She jumped happily and clapped her hands joyfully. She would have ran up to him and picked him up and squeezed him, had her excitement not been so short lived. "But I want you to do double the work next week, you got that." Botan nodded her head in agreement and left his office, but not before thanking him with a bear hug.

"Oi, get out of here, Botan!"

* * *

"Good news Keiko everyone is coming. The only one I'm not so sure about is Hiei." Yusuke said to Keiko after receiving news from Botan that she could come. Silently to himself he was sure Hiei would come as well. Hiei would want to watch his sister. 

"Thats great news, Yusuke. Do they all know the location?" Keiko asked him. She heaved one of her backpacks into the trunk of her parent's vehicle. "Also what time to go?" She heaved the next one. They were heavy, but it wasn't like she couldn't handle it. She declined Yusuke's help already twice; she wanted to show him she could handle it herself.

He watched her carefully and answered softly. "I think." Suddenly she stopped what she was doing, the heavy bag all but forgotten and easily thrown into the back of the car.

"What do you mean you think? Do they or don't they Yusuke?" She looked at him frowning just a bit. Quickly regretting what he had said he took a step back.

"I'll be back." With that said he walked back into the shop to use the phone.

* * *

They all arrived at the camping site. There were so many treesin the areaand not to far off a littlestream of rushing water could be heard. 

Keiko's parents dropped off Yusuke and herself. They were the first to arrive of course. Shizuru who was accompanied by Kuwabara had picked up Yukina. They were second to arrive. Kurama arrived soon after. He said his farewells to his mother and wished her well. Yusuke resisted the urge to tease, knowing how significant Kurama held his human mother within his heart. Botan was last to arrive to the camping site. It seemed she got a little lost on her oar. The abundance of trees were in her way, she complained. Nonetheless they were all there and they had some work to do.

Pitching the tent was _not_ fun.

Yusuke was thinking up so many others things he would rather be doing at that point. Hell, he would rather be in the city right now in the arcade, playing games.

Yusuke was so easily annoyed. Kuwabara had even more patience than him, although that was particularly due to Yukina being there and his effort to show off his pitching tent success. Kurama was the instructor and helped everyone. There were three tents that needed to go up. One of them belonging to Shizuru. She had brought her own, it seemed she wanted her own privacy.

Clouds started to gather and the sky began to look darker. Botan had commented that when she was in the air, that far off it looked like a storm was approaching. Keiko sweetly protested, she told Botan that it was going to be nice all week. Everyone continued their work and ignored Botan's expressed worry over the weather. Kurama, however, thought she might be right.

Yusuke worked his temper off by hitting a nearby tree. Keiko told him he was not helping and to go vent some anger on something. Yukina worked thoughtfully trying to understand what Kurama meant by strike the spikes into the ground. Kuwabara was working very hard and it pleased Keiko, although it was more to impress Yukina, he was still very helpful.

They managed to get 1 tent up. Shizuru worked alone on her tent. Her tent was small and an easy put up tent so there wasn't much effort there, it only took her a while since she had already taken two smoking breaks.

Botan was hitting the spikes as hard as her little hands could force her oar upon the spikes. Kurama amused at the site didn't say anything but allowed her to continue with what she was doing. He himself was working diligently with the other half of the tent that Botan and he were working on. It was almost complete. He looked up at the sky. The clouds were growing darker quickly. Botan had some right to express worry, it seems they will be in for some rain tonight.

As if on cue a drop of water landed on Botan's forehead. She looked at Kurama, who in turn looked at her. She wiped it away with the sleeve of her kimono. She hadn't had the time to change out of it yet.

"We must work a little quicker." He informed her. She nodded and did her best. Keiko came over to lend a hand when she felt it too.

"The weather... it was suppose to be nice… they lied again." She frowned, feeling a little upset and angry at the same time.

Shizuru felt it as well and decided to move at a quicker pace. She instructed Kuwabara to move all of Yukina, Botan and Keiko's items into the already complete tent. He did so with some help from Yukina. Yusuke returned and helped as well.

The drizzle began softly at first. Keiko nearly slipped on the already forming mud. She grabbed a hammer and repeatedly slammed it against the spike that would hold down the tent. Botan took up an unused hammer and dematerialized the useless oar. She began to hammer away as well. The tent was just about done when a crack of thunder filled the sky.

The girls dropped their hammers in surprise. Kurama ushered them to grab his, Yusuke's, and Kuwabara's items and to bring them into the large tent while he finished. They did so and as quickly as they could. The drizzle came down harder and faster.

Shizuru having finished her small tent began running back in forth from her tent to her belongings and throwing them in the tent to keep them from getting wet. You could feel aggravation emanating from her with each step she took.

Yusuke went to Keiko's side and helped her carry some of his belongings in the tent. Kurama had finally been able to finish the tent and went to help Botan, who was trying her best to carry in his heavy backpack. He gestured for her to hand it to him. She did so and he hoisted the heavy object effortlessly over his shoulder and brought it in. His red hair was matted against his clothing and the back of his neck. His clothing was damp and he knew everyone was in a similar condition. He worked hastily and they were almost done because of the all the teamwork they all provided.

Another sound of thunder cracked loudly in the sky. Keiko slipped and fell backwards into the mud. Sitting there without any effort to pull herself up she pounded at the ground. It was Yusuke's idea, why had she found it perfect before? Her hair was soaked and her clothing was sticking to her skin and now they were all muddy and she was filthy. This was his entire fault in some way and that dumb weather channels as well.

Botan lent her a hand and Keiko graciously grasped it. At that moment the loudest roar filled the dark sky, that one being the loudest crack of thunder yet. Botan was so surprised that she toppled over and fell on Keiko when trying to pull her up. Now they were both wet, muddy, and upset.

The sky was so dark and lightening was the only thing that brightened the sky after every crack of thunder. The rain was now in a strong down pour. They had finally finished putting everything in the tents. They all ran for shelter within the tents and were somewhat happy that their situation had not been worse.

Yukina was sitting very still watching Keiko and Botan complain within one of the large tents that they would be sharing for the rest of the week. Kurama was with Kuwabara and Yusuke in the other large tent. He could only ignore the argument between the two boys that had already ensued. Shizuru was lying down within her small tent, not caring very much about her clothing being wet. She fell asleep quite easily.

As the course of nature won the battle over the small group they all sat silently as their tents were pelted with hard rain.

_Yukina then silently wished she had hit the hard metal object harder when pitching the girls' tent up

* * *

_

My first fanfic. Reviews are very welcomed. Flames will only be used to help me melt my ice cream so I can make ice cream pudding. Constructive criticism is helpful and welcomed as well.

Questions and or Suggestions Push that review button.

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. Day Two

**_Title:_** Tranquility

**_By:_** Shylilsweety

_**Genre:**_ Humor and Romance

**_Pairings:_** Gaze at all the charming shapes. There's a lovely**_ love triangle_** there to your left, and _**love square**_ to your right? Is that a _**pentagon**_ I spy with my little eye?

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot, Fuji TV, Shonen Jump, etc. _I don't own anything!_

_No specific pairings!_

(BotanxKuramaxKeikoxYusukexShizuruxYukinaxKuwabaraxHiei)

**_Summary:_** The group arrived at the campsite, only to have met difficult problems with the weather conditions and fixing up the tents.

**_Author's note-_** Hiei makes an appearance, more frustration, and a little flirting occurs. You must be _**open-minded **_when reading this fic.

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_ Day Two

* * *

The rain had continued all throughout the night and stopped early in morning. The sun was still hiding low, almost ready to liberate it's shine for the beginning of the day. Birds began to sing their own sweet melodies with soft chirps, filling the air with a sugary bliss, as well as they filled Yusuke's ears. 

Muttering into his soft sleeping bag, Yusuke sat up, a look of groggy annoyance on his features. He rubbed his eyes and peered at the others who were sleeping contentedly; oblivious to the artful harmony the birds were creating outside their tent.

"Stupid birds... I _hate_ birds." He grumbled loudly, not caring if he woke anyone. He allowed himself to fall softly back onto his sleeping bag, closed his eyes and easily fell back to sleep.

Not to far off was another individual who was bothered by the chirping birds. He lay out on the clammy, damp branch of the towering tree, a scowl creasing his face. It seemed the musical rhythm of their chirping might have woken him up as well. Hiei did not bode well with waking so early in the morning, especially if brainless creatures caused his rude awakening.

His only reason for coming was to be watchful. He had to be watchful, as well as careful not to be seen there. He wanted to be assured that Yukina was safe. To him it seemed _barbaric_ to allow Yukina to sleep in the forest. Were the detective and that woman fools? He would have to stay. He must, in order to keep his sister well protected from not only the _nature_ of this human world, but from these idiots as well.

* * *

The sun had risen and before long they all were waking up for the morning events. Botan yawned nonchalantly. She was dressed in an oversized T-shirt. Her kimono currently was very dirty. She was looking forward to today's beginning. They could all get a fresh start; maybe even forget what a miserable time they had when they first arrived. Slowly her eyes drifted to her kimono that lay in the corner of the tent, along with Keiko's muddy clothes. A frown descended upon her lovely features. "Hopefully," she whispered to no one in particular. 

Yukina and Keiko were both already dressed and were cleaning up inside the tent a little bit. They weren't able to tidy up the place the previous day. When Botan began to wake, Yukina approached her. There was a timid smile on her face.

"Good morning, Botan," Yukina saw where Botan was staring at and only smiled. "Don't worry I can get the mud out."

Botan smiled back. She got up and began to dress. Suddenly, she heard Kuwabara and Yusuke shouting in the next tent that was near their own. Botan sighed and continued to dress.

"I recommend lowering your voices. We do have neighboring tents at this campsite." Kurama said, trying to get the two boys to stop arguing. It seemed the quarrel was over someone who had been snoring.

"Yea, did ya hear that, Urameshi? Shut your big mouth!" Kuwabara still spoke as loud as before and Yusuke answered, also just as loud. There appeared to be a vein throbbing at Yusuke's temple. His hand was curled into a fist.

"Look who has the big mouth!" Yusuke shouted. At that point Kurama exited the tent. He had already been dressed and ready for the day to begin, but he was just not yet ready to hear them bicker so early in the morning.

Keiko and Yukina came out of their tent and approached Kurama. Yukina looked worried as she heard the argument carry on. Keiko's own anger began to rise. She slammed her shoe into the damp grass, and stomped her way to the boy's tent. As she tramped up to their tent she didn't hear Kurama trying to tell her something, a _warning_ perhaps.

Once she entered, she found the two boys bickering, but that wasn't what deflated her anger. Shocked, Keiko looked at Yusuke, who at the time was wearing nothing but boxer shorts. Kuwabara and Yusuke were both in a frozen state looking at her. Her face glowed red with embarrassment.

There was a short silence before Yusuke decided to get cocky. A smile crossed over his features. "Like what you see?" he said in a low voice.

Turning a darker shade of red, Keiko slapped a hand across his face, twirled and stomped back out of the tent. After a small moment of shocked hesitation, Yusuke called after her. "Should I take that as a yes?" But she was gone. The argument didn't ensue again, instead both Yusuke and Kuwabara got dressed silently.

* * *

Once everyone was dressed, they all gathered outside their tents. They were planning breakfast. Keiko seemed to be the one who took charge. She ordered the boys to gather firewood and start a fire while she and the girls cooked the meal. 

Shizuru was smoking a cigarette not really listening to whatever was being said. She was looking at a tree that was only a short distance from where they were. Each drag of her cigarette, she would exhale the smoke and think again. "I know I sensed something in that direction," she said so quietly it was not heard. She shrugged and went over to stand near her brother. Shizuru slugged him one in the face for waking her up with his big mouth.

"All right now get to it everyone!" The boys left to get the wood. Keiko turned towards Shizuru and the other girls. "Shizuru, I need you to help me," Keiko said. She pointed to a picnic table that was only a few feet away from their camping site. "We have to pull it over here. We can use it when we eat. Botan, Yukina could you help to?" they both nodded. Keiko and Botan went on one side and Shizuru and Yukina went on the other.

"On three we'll lift. Ready? One, two, three!" The girls all lifted and brought the table to where Keiko preferred it to be, placing it down gently. "Good work girls."

She wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled at their work. The girls took their seat and talked amongst themselves as they waited for the boys to return.

Only ten minutes later did the boys return with arms full of wood. Kurama dropped his pile where the campfire would be. The other boys dropped their load on the ground near the picnic table for later uses. They went to help Kurama begin the fire. Once the fire was created, the girls went to work. Shizuru excused herself for a break so she could smoke a cigarette.

Keiko brought her cooking ingredients over and her pan and skillet. Yukina helped as much as possible and Botan watched, not knowing really what to do. Breakfast was served and they ate on the picnic table. It would have been such a peaceful breakfast, if Yusuke didn't make that joke.

"In an emergency you can survive by shooting small wild animals with a slingshot made from the elastic in your _underwear_." he had said. Once the word _underwear_ was uttered from his lips, Keiko received a pink tint to her cheeks as she thought back to what happened earlier. An image of his cocky smile showed up in her head. She broke out of her thoughts and she would have smacked him again had Botan not held her back.

After breakfast they were planning on what activities to do. Everyone had different choices. Shizuru wanted to relax on a lawn chair at the campsite. Kuwabara and Yusuke wanted to go swimming, since the day was _much better_ than yesterday. Botan and Yukina wanted to go wildlife watching. Keiko wanted to go hiking. Kurama didn't say what he wanted, but he wanted to find Hiei, who he had sensed while they were searching for firewood.

Of course Keiko didn't want to go hiking by herself. She tried to make a plan. She ran in her tent and returned to them with a notebook and pen.

"I can make a schedule on our events we want to do."

Yusuke made a disgusted face at that suggestion. "We're not at school Keiko, geez... I _hate_ schedules."

"You hate a lot of things Yusuke," she glowered at him. Something was beginning to bite her and it wasn't a mosquito.

Yusuke only shrugged his shoulders. He went into his tent. When he returned three minutes later, dressed in nothing but swimming boxers, Keiko's pink tint flared to red.

"I'm going swimming. Come on Kuwabara, get ready." Keiko went to put her notebook and pen back into her tent, slightly angry with Yusuke. Kuwabara went to change. Kurama had already ventured off. Yukina and Botan waiting for Keiko to come out of her tent. Shizuru pulled up a lawn chair, grabbed a small book and did what she came here for. She relaxed.

Kuwabara came out in his swimming trunks. He had a big goofy grin and decided to pull a little show for Yukina. He went to her and did a little muscle pose. Innocently she looked at him. '_Kazuma is so silly,'_ she thought to herself. Botan giggled at Kuwabara stunts.

"Yukina, how about we go swimming with them instead?" Botan smiled when Kuwabara's face lit up happily. Yusuke was tapping his foot in irritation.

"Let's go Kuwabara!" he shouted. Kazuma wasn't listening though. Yukina and Botan went into the tent to change. Keiko came out of the tent with a folded lawn chair. She set it up near Shizuru and laid upon it. She looked like she was slightly pouting. Shizuru only glanced at her then went back to her book.

Yukina and Botan exited their tent, both wearing a swimsuit and sandals and a towel in their hands. "Are you sure you don't want to come Keiko?" Yukina asked. A frown had placed itself on her pretty features and Kuwabara rushed over to her. Keiko's eyes were closed and she waved her hands at them in a shooing manner.

"No, that's all right. Go have fun okay?"

Botan lightly bent over and whispered something into Keiko's ear. Suddenly Keiko smiled. Everyone stared, wandering what that was about.

"Bye Keiko! We'll see you in a bit!" Botan waved and walked by Yusuke as they all left to go swimming.

* * *

Kurama sat soundlessly at the stump of a tree. He looked up at the large tree, a small smile tugged at his lips. "I didn't know you liked camping, Hiei." There were some sounds of leaves and branches being stepped on and then a figure jumped down and landed gracefully by Kurama. 

"What incoherent words are you mumbling, Kurama?" he sat down a small distance from Kurama, a very unpleased look had appeared on the demons face. Kurama laughed mentally to himself.

"Come to check on Yukina I see. Kuwabara is taking care of her, you needn't worry." Kurama teased, he found some fun in provoking the other demon.

"I think you enjoy endangering your precious voice box." Hiei said in a rather intimidating way. Kurama sensed little threat in it though, as he knew his friend wouldn't hurt him.

"Nonetheless, Hiei I hope you will find time to come around the campfire to enjoy a meal with us." Hiei only gave his trademark "Hn," and jumped up back into the tree, high enough so he could watch Yukina. Kurama stayed where he was, finding it peaceful to be alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Only a ten-minute walk away from their campsite, they discovered a fresh water pond. Once they had arrived they hung their towels loosely on a branch of a tree and slipped off their sandals. Botan and Yusuke raced each other to the water. Kuwabara was walking with Yukina towards the water. 

Yukina seemed happy as she dipped her toe first into the water, testing its temperature. She giggled and looked up at him. Her smile warmed his heart so. "It's nice Kazuma." She stated cheerfully. She walked into the water further and Kuwabara rushed to her side gleefully.

Yusuke had won the race and was gloating. Botan splashed water at him aiming for his eyes. His gloating stopped and what ensued was a water fight between the detective and his assistant. Yukina giggled at their play and wanted to join them. Kuwabara followed Yukina's every move.

Botan had whispered a promise into Keiko's ear before they left to go swimming and she was going to keep it. But she must wait for the perfect opportunity to do so. Currently she had to think about avoiding the water Yusuke was kicking in her face.

Yukina went further to them. Without noticing there was a steep spot and nothing beneath her feet. Being shorter than Yusuke and Botan she went under water. Overreacting, Kuwabara dived towards her and placed his hands around her small waist and lifted her up. Water dripped off her face as she stared up into the worried eyes of Kazuma.

"I fell," she said a little shyly as she noticed the closeness. She didn't know why but his hands on her waist made her feel funny. She could feel her face burning slightly.

"It's a little deep over where they are Yukina, lets go back a little." Kuzuma said gently, but didn't take his hands away.

She nodded in compromise with his suggestion. His voice full of concern for her. He still held her waist as he helped her to a spot where the water wasn't over her head. When he found a good place, he let go of her waist. A slight feeling of disappointment touched Yukina, but the funny feeling only shrank a bit. Without noticing Yukina's actions, water was splashed in Kuwabara's face. He looked up and saw the smiling Yukina and she was giggling.

"I want to play too Kazuma."

His face turned a tint of red out of embarrassment. He recuperated quickly and splashed a tiny bit back at her. Before he knew it he was hit again with another big splash.

Yusuke was defiantly winning the splash contest against Botan. He decided to play sneaky though. When she was shielding her eyes not paying attention to what he was doing, Yusuke went under water. Noticing no water was being splashed at her Botan let her hands fall from covering her eyes to her sides. She looked for him. As soon as she was going to question Kuwabara about Yusuke's disappearance, she felt something touch her leg. Botan was about to freak out when she was lifted off her feet and out of the water. She was sitting upon his shoulders.

Botan screamed, as she was startled a bit. A big grin was on Yusuke's face as his arms encircled her legs to hold her securely to him. Teasingly, he acted like he was going to fall, which created another yelp to come from her lips.

"Hey your heavy Botan," he stated jokingly, he knew this would make her angry, and it worked.

"Then don't hold me!" she shouted. She tried to wiggle her butt and legs to make him let go, but to no avail.

The cocky grin grew larger on his face. "What if I like holding you?"

Instantly she stopped struggling and felt that mixed emotion she seemed to be getting more than usual. Her face held a cute blush. She didn't even notice that Yusuke had let go of her legs. Yusuke leaned over slightly and bowed his head low. Quickly he bent his arms back a little and cupped her butt. He lifted her off his shoulders and threw her up and over his head, right back into the water.

"Nice ass, Botan." Yusuke said as soon as she resurfaced the water. Angrily she splashed water at him.

"I'm going to play with Yukina," she muttered.Yusuke laughed and splashed at her back as she walked away from him.

"I can be gentle Botan," he laughed harder as he noticed her body stiffen.

Botan and Yukina played in the water together as Kuwabara wrestled Yusuke in the deeper parts of the pond. It continued this way for the remainder of the time they were at the pond.

* * *

Shizuru would glance at Keiko once in a while. It looked like Keiko was sleeping, but she wasn't so sure. To see if Keiko was awake she decided to do something careless. She placed her book to her side and waved her hand in front of Keiko's face. There was no movement. She silently and slowly placed a hand on Keiko's arm. _Still no movement_… Her hand slid up Keiko's arm in a slow motion. Keiko turned slightly. So she was defiantly sleeping. 

Shizuru wanted to see what it took to wake the girl up. She sat up on her chair and was bent over Keiko's small form. She leisurely placed her hand on Keiko's abdomen. Keiko's stomach was revealed when her shirt was pulled up slightly when she had turned. It tantalized Shizuru to do more… _and she did._ She rubbed around Keiko's belly button, feeling how smooth Keiko's skin was. She herself didn't notice but she had instinctively licked her lips.

Keiko turned again. Shizuru quickly pulled her hand away and went back into a lying down position upon her lawn chair. She grabbed her book and pretended to read, her face was faintly rosy.

Keiko rubbed her eyes and sat up. She was sure her dream felt so real. That Yusuke was holding her and touching her stomach.

It had felt so _real_**…

* * *

**

Botan thought now was a good time to place her plan into motion. Keiko would be happy. She had whispered to Keiko she was going to play a prank on Yusuke. Botan didn't know much about playing pranks or tricks, but knowing the juvenile boy for so long has taught her a few tricks. 

They were all sitting on the grass. Their towels were wrapped around them. A breeze followed softly as Botan gazed slyly at Yusuke, her hair flowing softly with the breeze. He didn't know if he liked that look she was giving him, but he liked how her hair was down and how it was freely caressing her shoulders. He didn't want to be caught staring so he turned away.

Before when they were first heading to the pond he had almost been caught staring at her. It was, after all, his first time seeing Botan in a bikini… and he was a male … why not let hormones take over? She **did** look _good._

"I dare you Yusuke," she said, suddenly breaking him away from his perverted thoughts that were soon to follow. He looked at her, eyebrow raised. "I dare you to go skinny-dipping."

His mouth hung loosely. Did he just hear her correctly?

"I will, if you do it first," she smiled as she said this. Kuwabara stared at Botan. He was just as shocked as Yusuke was. Yukina didn't understand what skinny-dipping meant so she only smiled naively during the conversation. "Well? Are you scared?" she taunted, knowing she would have to provoke him to get him to do it. That was something she learned about Yusuke. You just have to keep poking and probing before he actually does something.

"Let me get this straight. You want to go skinny-dipping? As in, I will see you naked?" he started to smile. Botan tried her hardest not to laugh and ruin everything. She quickly said a yes hoping he didn't see past her lie.

"But you have to go first," she stated using a serious face, or as serious as she could get it. Lucky for her there were no other families or friends at the pond besides them. The plan would go well.

"Fine. Everyone turn around."

With that said Botan felt her heart beat rapidly. Her plan was actually working. She thought it was going to be harder than this. Everyone turned around. Yukina had no idea what was going on. Kuwabara had no idea what Botan was thinking. Yusuke took his shorts off and threw it near his towel. He ran quickly into the water. Once he felt he was home safe and no one could see his anatomy he screamed out an okay.

They all turned back around and saw Yusuke's shorts on the ground. Botan blushed and Kuwabara scratched his head. Yukina just stared and smiled, still not understanding what was occurring at that moment. Botan needed to work fast now. She whispered her plan to Kuwabara, who grinned.

"Hey, it's your turn Botan!" Yusuke shouted anxiously. Botan blushed again.

"Um… all right turn around and don't peek!" she shouted back. He did what was told. Botan told Kuwabara to go near Yusuke and make sure he didn't peek. She didn't want Yusuke to see her stealing his swimming trunks.

Botan told Yukina to get her towel. Yukina grabbed her towel and then Botan's. Botan grabbed Yusuke's swimming trunks and with the other hand grasped Yukina's hand ... and Botan ran like she never ran before, dragging poor Yukina along the way.

Keiko would be proud!

Yusuke, totally oblivious to what happened, was growing impatient. He was about to peek over his shoulder when Kuwabara blocked his view.

"Move Kuwabara," he said impatiently. Kuwabara felt that the girls got some distance by now. He found this a wonderful prank to play on Urameshi. So he decided to move dramatically.

Yusuke had a smile but it quickly fell. Where the hell was she? Kuwabara began to laugh and Yusuke stood in shock.

"She stole your shorts, ya moron."

Kuwabara kept laughing. Yusuke wanted to punch him to shut him up, but he didn't. He would need for someone to get his towel so he could wrap it around his naked form. If he punched Kuwabara, then he knew that Kuwabara would probably take off with the towel as well. He shook a little with anger.

'_That little… thief!'_ he thought to himself somewhat feeling tired and defeated. Kuwabara threw the towel at Yusuke's head. Yusuke wrapped it around his lower body. He didn't care if it got soaked.

They both went out of the water. Only one was more dressed than the other…

* * *

A very special thank-you goes out to **The Sacred Bovine.** Thank you for all your help, your the best! 

Reviews are very welcomed. Flames will only be used to boil water to make ramen soup. Constructive criticism is helpful and welcomed as well.

Questions and/or Suggestions, push that review button.

_Thank you for reading!_


	3. Campfire Fun

**_Title:_** Tranquility

**_By:_** Shylilsweety

**_Genre:_** Humor and Romance

**_Pairings:_** Gaze at all the charming shapes. There's a lovely**_ love triangle_** there to your left, and **_love square_** to your right? Is that a **_pentagon_** I spy with my little eye?

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot, Fuji TV, Shonen Jump, etc. _I don't own anything!_

_No specific pairings!_

(BotanxKuramaxKeikoxYusukexShizuruxYukinaxKuwabaraxHiei)

**_Summary:_** They were able to have some fun. In an act to cheer up Keiko (who had been annoyed by Yusuke's behavior), Botan ran off with Yusuke's swimming shorts leaving him in quite a predicament.

**_Author's note-_** Another Hiei appearance, Keiko has her fun now, and there is marshmallow roasting.

* * *

**_Chapter 3:_** Campfire Fun

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Yusuke returned with Kuwabara to the campsite. Yusuke was a little ticked off at the moment. Before arriving he had said mentally to himself several times he was going to rush into the tent and place clothing on before anyone knew what had happened. It was all planned out in his mind. The only problem was that there by the entrance of the boy's tent, stood Botan and Keiko. 

Botan had such a triumphant smile upon that dainty face of hers. She was handling his shorts lightheartedly, as she held out the wet piece of clothing. Botan twirled it around and giggled every few seconds. Keiko was just as giggly, as she watched Botan. The two were waiting for him. They were mocking him, he knew.

Also, not to far from the tent were Yukina and Shizuru. Yukina was somewhat tired from her quick dash with Botan that she was seated at the picnic table. Yusuke knew, without having to be told that running by Yukina with only a towel would make "_brother Hiei_" extremely angry. He could not chance that. Shizuru was watching Botan act childish. There was a look of pure mischief on her face. Not a good sign.

A little distance away, Yusuke stood very quietly behind a large tree. The tree proved capable enough to keep him and Kuwabara hidden from the view of all the women. Yusuke's towel was wrapped securely around his lower body as he crouched down to remain concealed. Behind Yusuke, stood Kuwabara who was losing patience. Kuwabara placed his palms on Yusuke's bare back and lightly pushed Yusuke forward, hoping this would make him move. They both had been standing there for at least eight minutes.

Kuwabara was stuck there on account of the fact that if he moved, the girls would look in their direction and Yusuke would be found. It would actually be fun for him to watch Yusuke squirm uncomfortably, as the girls mocked and stared at him. The problem of course was that Yukina was there and he did not want her innocent mind to finally discover what the other girls were laughing about.

Kuwabara was not the only one losing his patience. Yusuke was tapping his foot repeatedly, a few angry groans escaping his mouth at times. In mid-tap, Yusuke turned his head quickly to the side, having sensed someone. Kuwabara mimicked Yusuke's action. Walking slowly towards them was Kurama and a displeased Hiei. Kurama had a composed smile, while the smaller demon by his side held a scowl.

Kurama had easily assessed Yusuke's predicament once he spotting Botan swinging the swimming shorts.

"I see we have quite a problem here," whispered Kurama. He was not going to reveal Yusuke's hiding spot, so he kept his voice to a minimum. Hiei looked at Botan, disgust etched his face as he watched her childish behavior.

"Yea, I got a problem, and it's in her hands," Yusuke voiced back quietly as he turned away from the boys and pointed at Botan.

Kuwabara scratched the back of his head in thought. He turned towards Yusuke's and voiced his idea quietly.

"Hey, how about we have short shit run and grab it?"

Yusuke turned considerably to eye Hiei. The fire demon simply called Kuwabara a fool and gave the spirit detective a cocky smirk.

Suddenly female laughter was no longer heard. Instead, it was replaced with questioning words.

"Where did it go? I just had it!" exclaimed Botan. Keiko was staring, a little lost at the moment. While in their puzzled state, Shizuru merely shrugged and said she had just seen a black blur. A modest amount of confusion settled around the girls.

Yusuke heard what was said and looked intently at Hiei. The cocky grin still there.

"He already has, Kuwabara," Kurama muttered.

Hiei swiftly threw the shorts at Yusuke. He walked past the large tree and toward the campsite, Kurama left as well. Graciously, Yusuke smiled and walked away to find a secluded area to put his shorts on. Kuwabara looked somewhat baffled, but was happy to finally move from behind the tree and approach Yukina.

The women's confusion left them as they saw Hiei and figured it out for themselves. They groaned slightly, knowing that their fun was over.

"How kind of you, Hiei," commented Kurama jokingly as they walked towards the campsite. Hiei's scowl quickly returned.

"Hn," said Hiei, impassive to what the fox was saying.

"For Yukina, I assume?" Kurama inquired, although he already knew the reason. He did not receive an answer, but a threatening glare as they took a seat at the picnic table.

* * *

The sky was dark and it was getting late. It was a warm night, with few short breezes. They were all still awake. Each one was sitting upon large dry logs near the campfire. They were all pleased with the solitude around them. The night was very silent. Sounds of only the firewood burning and cricket and frogs noises could be heard. Their campfire provided a decent amount of light, as the flames of the fire cast shadows behind them. 

Botan and Keiko had on cute tank top pajama tops and short bottoms on. Shizuru and Yukina both wore a t-shirt with long pajama pants. The guys were wearing manly pajama attire. They were all very silent as Keiko finally opened the bag of marshmallows. They all had their roasting sticks ready.

Keiko had suggested the idea to roast marshmallows. Everyone could not sleep, because of the loud chirping crickets and the frogs croaking, so they all agreed. Hiei was not interested in taking part in their "it will be fun!" bustle and only sat silently on a tree branch nearest to them.

Placing her hand in the bag, Keiko pulled out a plump marshmallow. She positioned the soft snack at the end of her stick and pierced it slightly. Keiko picked up the bag of marshmallows and passed it to Yukina who was on her side on the large log. Yukina copied the same actions as Keiko and then passed the bag to Shizuru who was on her side, who then passed it to Botan.

After placing her white snack on her stick, Botan gently stood up from her seat and walked around the campfire and over to the boys. The boys were sitting on a log a little larger than what the girls were sitting on. The boys had generously retrieved the logs ahead of time, so they could all sit and roast marshmallows.

Paying no mind to the glare Yusuke was giving her (who still had not forgiven her), she handed Kurama the bag. Kurama held out his hand to grasp the bag and contact between their fingers were made. Botan noticeably blushed, as the fire's light glowed upon her petite face. Kurama smiled good-naturedly. She tried to smile back, but failed as she became nervous. Botan let go of the bag and returned to her seat beside Shizuru. At that instant Botan was extremely unsure what brought about that reaction in her. She sat still, as she stared cutely at her marshmallow in thought.

Once everyone had acquired a marshmallow they all extended their arms with the sticks in their hands, and allowed the flames to lick at the soft snacks at the ends. Keiko instructed Yukina, on marshmallow roasting, while everyone quietly watched his or her snack turn from a solid white color to a meager brown.

They waited for their tasty treat to cool before eating it. After cooling, delightfully they all ate their treat. Yukina fell in love with its taste. It was new to her and she enjoyed it. Hiei circumspectly watched her as she politely asked if she could have another. A little curious, he leaped off the branch and walked toward the bag that was being passed around. When Keiko was about to offer it to Yukina, Hiei made an immediate grab at it. A few marshmallows tumbled out of the bag, because of his forceful and graceless grab.

He lifted the bag, bringing it closer to his eyes so he could better examine the small white objects. Since Yukina was infatuated in the human snack, it made him somewhat intrigued to try it himself. Silence surrounded the area as all eyes were watching Hiei. He placed his hand into the bag to grab one. This caused more of the delicious treats to fall to the ground. Keiko frowned faintly, but eyed Hiei carefully; still not sure what had caused Hiei to want a marshmallow so unexpectedly.

Pinching the treat between his thumb and index finger, he put the treat up against the flames. The heat of the flames did not bother the skin of his hand and fingers at all. Botan and Kuwabara grimaced as they watched Hiei use his own method for roasting marshmallows.

The area was soundless as everyone sat wordlessly watching Hiei. The marshmallow he held between his fingers began to grow darker in color.

"It's ready, Hiei," spoke Kurama, who was trying his best not to smile at the short demon's actions.

Without allowing it to cool, Hiei plopped the treat into his mouth and engulfed the whole thing in one bite. They all watched as he chewed the tasty morsel. They also all noticed how his facial features were contorting into disgust. After three chews, he spit it unto to the ground.

"What is this crap?" Hiei asked, his face proof of his distaste for the snack.

"A soft confection," Kurama smiled lightly, "made of sugar and corn syrup and dusted with powdered sugar."

"Human food. Its revolting," said Hiei.

Botan bit her bottom lip as she watched Yusuke's face turn to pure amusement. She wondered if there was going to be trouble and if she was going to have to guide some souls tonight.

"So how'd you like that, Hiei?" Yusuke asked, trying his best not to laugh. Hiei showed Yusuke exactly what he thought of the 'marshmallow'.

"Yeah, yeah, bite my ankles... But try using all your fingers the next time you wave!" said Yusuke.

Hiei turned away from the campfire and went back to his seat upon the branch of a tree. Once Hiei was seated, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other. Suddenly they both burst into laughter. A tear from laughing so hard was practically waiting to spill from Yusuke's eyes. Hiei glared at them, but they could only laugh harder. Yusuke stood up and grabbed the abandoned bag of marshmallows.

"Hey Kuwabara," said Yusuke as he held the bag, "would you like some crappy human food?"

Kurama stifled a small laugh that begged to break out from his own mouth. Kuwabara stuck his roasting stick into the air, while attempting to control his laughter.

"Yea, attach that revolting stuff at the end of my stick," Kuwabara jokingly added.

Yusuke kick some dirt over the marshmallow that Hiei had spit out and then walked over to Kuwabara. He purposely forced his hand in the bag, which caused a few marshmallows to fall out again.

"Here ya go, lunkhead!" Yusuke mockingly added. He stuck the marshmallow on the end of Kuwabara's stick.

"You better not spit that 'crap' out," said Shizuru. She wanted to taunt Hiei as well, although it didn't appear that he was even listening to them. If he were, there would already have been two dead detectives on Koenma's palace front doors.

Botan was positively entertained, while Yukina tried to find the humor in it all. Yusuke and Kuwabara's laughter eventually settled down. Keiko, who was a little upset with the wasted marshmallows on the ground, carefully grabbed the bag from Yusuke.

"Jerk," mumbled Keiko as she was finally able to offer the bag to Yukina.

They continued to roast marshmallows quietly. Once in a while a few snickers would find its way out of Yusuke mouth, this caused Kuwabara to laugh again. Besides for the slight laughter every so often the only sounds heard were from frogs. Botan was one of the first to notice how close the frogs were when one jumped on her lap. She let out a loud scream, enough to make the poor defenseless frog temporarily deaf.

Screaming at the unexpected event, Botan threw her stick to the ground and jumped up. The frog fell to the ground and hopped hurriedly away. A few more frogs appeared. Keiko jumped as well as the flames of the campfire lit up the area revealing the frogs around them. Keiko squirmed as she looked at the green frogs.

Keiko pointed at an abnormally large frog.

"Gross, its so…"

"Cool!" Yusuke announced loudly. Kuwabara and Yusuke both tried to capture the frogs. The frogs were extremely fast and easily leaped away from Kuwabara and Yusuke's hands.

Yukina watched joyfully as Kuwabara finally caught one. She clapped her hands and went over to him. Yukina was about to congratulate him, when a yawn suddenly escaped. Keiko took notice to this.

"I think its time we head off to bed," Keiko stated.

Yusuke chased away most of the frogs. Some he had caught and released away from the tents. Kuwabara helped as well. Keiko put away the bag of marshmallows. Botan held a flashlight as Kurama put out the fire. With the fire out there was not much light provided besides for Botan's flashlight. It was very dark and Botan guided everyone to the tents with the flashlight.

They all slipped into their sleeping bags. It was only about ten minutes later when it was Keiko's turn to scream. A frog was croaking at her feet. Yusuke groaned and only turned in his sleeping bag. Botan didn't want to touch '_it_'. Yukina clasped her hands around the small animal. She walked out of her tent and let it down gently outside their tent.

Now they were all weary, and thankfully were able to fall asleep with no more interruptions.

* * *

Thank you, **The Sacred Bovine.** I am not worthy of your wonderful help. . 

Reviews are very welcomed. Flames will only make chibi Botan cry. Constructive criticism is helpful and welcomed as well.

Questions and/or Suggestions, push that review button.

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
